The purpose of the project is to implement a demonstration program for emotionally troubled youngsters and their families. There are two major facets to this year-round comprehensive program; a therapeutic summer camp experience for up to 20 children and 35 staff, and a Family Advocacy Model for the provision of both direct and preventive mental health services. We are continuing our efforts to define, improve, nd disseminate our model for both of these elements.